Simplify the following expression: ${-y-4(-6y+6)}$
Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -y {-4(}\gray{-6y+6}{)} $ $ -y + {24y-24} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {-y + 24y} - 24$ $ {23y} - 24$ The simplified expression is $23y-24$